TATTOO
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Quién no ha querido hacerse un tatuaje? Hasta Leo ha querido n.n y se tatua, pero sin perdirle permiso a su amado padre n.n


**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**TATTO****O**

Es otro día normal en la casa de las tortugas: Donatelo discutiendo con Rafael por haber hecho añicos el DVD; Rafael replicando que no era su culpa haberle dado un "golpecito" al artefacto ese porque no se veía nada de nada la peli que quería ver; Miguel Ángel reclamándole a Rafael el que hubiera roto la consola de videojuego; Rafael protestando que no es fue su culpa que por el "golpecito" el DVD haya rebotado hasta la consola y que la haya aplastado.

Splinter aguarda pacientemente en su recinto, intentando poder concentrarse y entrar en meditación, pero sus niños están armando un verdadero desmán, pero de todas formas aguarda a que su hijo el mayor ponga el orden; y nomás pasan los minutos y el escándalo de la discusión cobra intensidad. Sale de su habitación y va a echar un vistazo a tanto alboroto y averiguar por qué está prolongándose demasiado, quizás es una de esas veces en las que ni su hijo mayor puede calmar los brios de sus hermanos.

- Hijos, por favor, ¿no hay manera de que puedan arreglar sus diferencias sin romper mis tímpanos además de mi concentración? -

- ¡Es la tercera ocasión en esta semana que rompe algo, ahora fue el DVD! -

- ¡El DVD tenía ya un desperfecto y nada más le di un golpecito se desarmó todo! -

- ¿Un golpecito? ¡Si con el trancazo que le diste lo botaste contra mi Nintiendo! ¡Me arruinaste la diversión! -

- ¡Niños! – Splinter tiene que levantar la voz y sólo así logra poner orden – Donatelo, Miguel Ángel, debe ser capaces de comprender el temperamento borrascoso de su hermano y no dejarse arrastrar por su agitación; Rafael, debes ser capaz de discernir las situaciones que ameritan que desates tu furia entre las que sólo merecen un resoplido. -

- Lo siento, Sensei. – las tres tortugas se disculpan a la vez.

- Creo que tendré que meditar sobre otros ejercicios, uno en el que les permita mantener la calma en una situación crítica, y otro en el que aprendan a arrojar su enojo cuando es recomendable hacerlo. –

- Sí, Sensei. -

El Maestro no tiene que explicar a sus discípulos a quién le aplicaría qué ejercicio, ya lo averiguarían en la práctica.

Splinter regresa a su habitación, sólo que entonces ahora tenía que _romperse el coco _por los dichosos ejercicios, debe hallar alguno que fuera eficaz contra el ímpetu de sus hijos (si lo que aprendió de su Sensei Yoshi nunca hubo una lección sobre cómo tratar con adolescentes y sobre todo que fuesen tan inquietos); lo bueno que tenía a su hijo mayor, quien podía mantener la disciplina en sus hermanos, no siempre, pero le había sido de gran ayuda en innumerables ocasiones… lo que le recuerda…

- ¿Y su hermano Leonardo? – debe volverse, apenas se ha percatado de que alguien falta.

Sus otros hijos ya se habían dispersado, menos Donatelo (no sin haberle dicho unas cuantas palabras más a quien había hecho tanto destrozo), él le responde.

- Se fue desde temprano. ¿No le avisó a dónde iba? -

- No. Por favor dile, cuando regresé, que deseo hablar con él. – Donatelo asintiente - Gracias hijo. -

Splinter continúa su marcha a la meditación y hacia un posible dolor de cabeza; su hijo mayor siempre le avisa a dónde va, entonces tiene que meditar sobre eso también.

- ¿Leo no le avisó a papi a dónde iba? – se acerca Rafael al escritorio de Donatelo donde él ya está reparando la consola de videojuego (Miguel Ángel observa cómo trabaja el Cerebrito).

- Eso dijo Sensei. – le responde Donatelo un tanto serio.

- Qué raro, ¿no creen? – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Pues sí. - dice Donatelo, ya más tranquilo habiendo asimilado las palabras de su Maestro, pero entonces se preocupa por su hermano mayor, él no hace ese tipo de cosas, no como otro.

- Sí. – dice Rafael, molestándose de nuevo – Al Conse sí lo dejan ir a donde sea sin tener que avisar. –

- Leo sabe cuidarse solo. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Y yo también! -

- Recuerda Rafael: nuevo ejercicio. – dice Donatelo.

Rafael hace un par de respiraciones para calmarse, _quien quite_ y su Maestro ya no le impone ese nuevo ejercicio, por lo regular llegan a ser cosas que no le gustan.

- Él no es como tú. – dice Miguel Ángel – Cuando vas solo o con Casey siempre llegas con muchos moretones y raspones. -

- Y mi "querido" hermano mayor siempre me espera hasta el amanecer si es necesario sólo para fastidiarme. -

- ¿Que yo qué? –

- ¡Aaah! -

Los tres saltan por las repentinas palabras de Leonardo, y por su inesperada llegada, no lo oyeron acercarse en ningún momento.

- ¡¿Por qué nos asustas así? – no tarda Rafael en quejarse.

- Porque… ¿soy ninja y mi especialidad es el sigilo? – contesta en broma y con una gran sonrisa.

Rafael se le queda viendo muy feo, pero en su cabeza se repite: "Nuevo y desagradable ejercicio para controlar mi chocante temperamento".

- ¿A dónde… – le está por preguntar Donatelo, y decidido a decirle que tiene problemas por salirse sin avisarle a nadie, pero algo en el hombro de Leonardo de color blanco llama su atención - fuiste? -

- Fui con Abril. – esa sonrisa insiste en juguetear en su rostro.

- ¿Y desde cuándo es divertido ir a acomodar cajas…? – también Miguel Ángel quiere saber pero también nota eso blanco en el hombro de su hermano y va a preguntarle ahora por eso, pero Rafael se le adelanta.

- ¡Leo! ¡Te hiciste un tatuaje! -

- Sip. – responde de lo más orgulloso de su magnifico dragón blanco: la cabeza y una garra están tatuadas del lado izquierdo, sólo un poco más arriba del lugar donde está el corazón de la tortuga, un ala descansa en el hombro, luego el cuerpo va sobre la clavícula y continua por sobre el omoplato, y la cola termina enroscándose una vuelta en su antebrazo.

- ¿Y no te dolió? – pregunta Miguel Ángel con asombro y miedo.

- Nada. -

- ¡Te quedó _chido,_ bro! – Rafael le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro derecho para no molestar al dragón que descansaba en el otro – Hasta parece de verdad. Recomiéndame quién te lo hizo, yo también quiero uno. -

- ¡Y yo! – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Leo, - dice la tortuga más centrada – espero que hayas ido a un local debidamente registrado y aprobado por el departamento de sanidad. -

- Sí, no te inquietes, Doni. – hace un ademán de los más despreocupado.

- Pues haber qué tiene que opinar Sensei cuando te vea. Quiere conversar contigo sobre tu ausencia. -

- ¡Eso quiero verlo! – dice Rafael – Mira que llegar a casa con un tatuaje… Eres un niño muy malo, Leo. -

- ¡No, Leo! ¡¿Por qué? – Miguel Ángel dice (por no decir que dramatiza) - ¡¿Piensas formar tu propia pandilla? ¡¿Piensas llamarla los "White Dragons"? Aunque debo decir que es más bonito el color blanco que el púrpura. -

- No Miguel, no voy a crear mi propia pandilla… aunque no es mala idea. –

- Síguele haciéndote el graciosito. – Rafael le advierte.

- Ya en serio. Le pedí a Abril que me ayudara a hacerme un tatuaje, no iba a ir con un desconocido a que me preguntara para qué quería un tatuaje sobre mi "disfraz". -

- ¿Ella fue quien te tatuó el Dragón? -

- Sí Doni, yo sólo busqué imágenes en internet y encontré una que me gustó, creé el diseño y Abril se encargó de plasmarlo en mi piel. -

- ¿Puedes hacerme el diseño de un Tigre de Bengala? -

- ¡Yo quiero un Delfín! -

- Esperen. - se hizo oír la voz de la sensatez, y no fue la del líder – Leo, ¿le pediste permiso a Sensei para tatuarte? Porque, como has de saber, el tatuaje puede llegar a considerarse como indicio de vandalismo. -

- Nnnnnn… No. -

- Y eso fue porque… -

- Por un impedimento histórico: en el Japón antiguo, era ordinario tatuarse, y durante el año 1842, el país estaba interesado en abrirse al mercado mundial, y el emperador no quería dar al mundo exterior una imagen que podría considerarse de barbarie, entonces el emperador Matsuhito decidió prohibir la práctica del tatuaje, y Sensei podría no haberme dado permiso por esto mismo, por esa orden antiquísima, eso sin mencionar que también en Nueva York los tatuajes suelen atribuirse a los criminales, por eso pensé hacerme el tatuaje para convencerlo después que es algo no malo. -

- De hecho, a lo largo de la historia, en diferentes culturas, como en Grecia, y Roma, el tatuaje se destinaba a marcar a los delincuentes. – agrega Donatelo más hechos históricos.

- ¡Lo sabía! – vuelve a dramatizar Miguel Ángel - ¡Nuestro Leo se ha pasado al Lado Oscuro! Aunque su bonito Dragón es blanco y no negro… ¡Leo se ha ido para el Lado Oscuro! Pero todavía quiero mi Delfín, ¿eh? -

- Miguel, - habla el presunto delincuente juvenil - poco a poco, el tatuaje se está volviendo un modo de arte y expresión personal, quitándose esa etiqueta de mala fama, incluso en el Japón actual se está conformado una de las tradiciones tatuadoras más importantes del mundo. -

- Eso es muy cierto. – dice Donatelo - El tatuaje se está convirtiendo en un arte. -

- Pues eso dile a papi, Conse. – dice Rafael ansioso por que su bien educado hermano mayor se meta en problemas.

- A eso voy. –

Leonardo se dirige al recinto de su Maestro; toca y obtiene el permiso de pasar.

Sus hermanos se dan prisa por "parar oreja" cerquita de la puerta. No pueden oír bien como empieza la charla, pero un segundo después no tienen necesidad de seguir tan pegados a la puerta.

- ¡_Hijo mío! ¡¿Cómo pudiste_? -

- _Papá, si me dejas explicarte_… -

- ¡_Años de entrenamiento! ¡Años de esmerados cuidados! ¡Años de sacrificios! _–

- _Papá, no ha sido mi intención… - _

-_¡Todos mis esfuerzos por convertirte en un hombre de bien, se han ido por la cloaca_! -

- Sip. – anunció Rafael con una gran sonrisa de triunfo – Leo está en problemas. -

- _Papá, es sólo un dibujo… -_

- _¡No se trata de un simple dibujo, hijo! ¿Sabes que el emperador Matsuhito prohibió los tatuajes por considerarlos una barbarie? -_

- _Lo sé, pero permíteme decirte que…_ -

- _¡Oh! ¡Sensei Yoshi! ¡La deshonra ha mancillado el nombre de nuestra familia! ¡Literalmente! Aunque es hermoso el Dragón que ahora ostenta mi hijo… ¡este bello dibujo ha marcado a nuestra familia como bárbara! -_

- _Papá, esté Dragón es un tatuaje temporal, permanecerá posado en mi hombro por unos días, se irá desvaneciendo poco a poco con agua y jabón. -_

- _¿Agua y jabón? -_

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – Rafael comienza a retorcerse de la risa al oír esto - ¡Sabía que nuestro Intrépido Líder no era tan valiente! ¡Se hizo un tatuaje temporal para no disgustar a papi con uno permanente! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – se marcha de ahí.

- De todas formas yo quiero mi Delfín. – también Miguel Ángel echa a andar.

- En ese caso, yo quiero el tatuaje de un Ciervo. – Donatelo regresa a sus asuntos, pensando que le gustaría un tatuaje de ese majestuoso animal.

Mientras tanto, la calma ha regresado a la casa de las tortugas.

- Bueno, hijo, - Splinter recupera la serenidad de Maestro Ninja (se olvida de su dramatismo de padre) si es así, me agrada tu tatuaje. -

- Gracias. –

Leonardo le da un fuerte abrazo a su querido padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tattoo<strong>: en inglés significa Tatuaje

x)

Yo desde cuándo quiero un tatuaje xD pero no me decido entre un bello dragón blanco o una linda mariposa monarca de alas azules.

XD

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.


End file.
